Home Again
by TrustEye
Summary: Eragon has been gone for a long time and there has happened something terrible. He will set things right again for the people he cares about and for the riders, brothers and sisters he had lost. ExA SxF
1. Home

**First Fanfic, hope you like it! review would be much appreciated and please report any grammar mistakes. It's not my mother-tongue so please report if you see anything !**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

There on the horizon flew a lone speck of blue heading towards the main land. The speck slowly grew closer and closer and you could see the speck slowly transforming into a magnificent dragon. On it sat a man with silver hair and slant indigo eyes, and when the wind played with his hair one could see the pointed ears of the man.

Eragon was finally heading back again after a hundred years of wandering and exploring. When he was chosen to be a rider 120 years prior by his beautiful dragon Saphira he was chosen to be the apprentice of Vrael himself because there was a potential in him that no other rider had possessed. After he finished his training to become a rider by the age of 30 he had been ordered by Vrael to go out and explore the unexplored. Eragon had started his Journey and had wandered to the north and to Alalea, the place where the elves and Urgals originated.

Eragon was now heading back to his home: Vroengard. He hadn't been there for a 100 years and wondered what had changed. _Probably not much little one_ said the beautiful voice of his partner of heart and mind. _How do you know? A lot can change although a 100 years is not a long period it is still noticeable even for us_ said Eragon. Saphira didn't answer and let him ponder his own thoughts.

When he had been born in Ellesméra 130 years prior he had been dearly loved by his parents only to be taken away from them when they had been killed in a skirmish with Urgals. Because of their bravery and courage in battle and because his parents had been friends with the royal family he had been taken in their household. He had been good friends with the king his daughter Arya. They always played together and were inseparable. This of course changed when the riders had come with new eggs. They were both of age and had both touched the eggs.

With a mere age of ten Eragon had been chosen to become a rider with his beautiful sapphire dragon Saphira. The first year of his education had been spent with Oromis and Glaedr on the Crags of Tell'naeír. When he and Saphira had been ready to fly to Vroengard they were sent away by his teachers. There they had been introduced to Vrael and Umaroth. They had seen something in them no one else had seen. They had a potential to reach greatness and that is why Vrael had finally taken his first apprentice to become his successor. Of course Eragon hadn't known this when he started his training, otherwise he might have become cocky. But after his 20 years of training his mentor had told him what was meant to happen to him. Looking back on it Eragon had always known what he was meant to become. The way younger riders and people respected him never failed his notice but he never had put his finger on it.

 _We are almost home Little One_ Said Saphira.

And when Eragon looked through Saphira her eyes he saw his home-island finally coming into view. But when he looked he noticed something was off. There weren't any specks of light flying around on the island. Actually when he looked closer he saw no-one on the island. _Hurry up Saphira! Something is terribly wrong!_ Saphira was rapidly gaining speed and she was flying as fast as she could to their homeland. When they arrived they only saw ruins and everywhere they looked they saw dragon bones covering the city of Doru Oreaba. Saphira roared with an incredible amount of grief and anger and Eragon couldn't help but let tears come to his eyes.

whoever had done this was going to pay.


	2. Ellesmera

**Chapter 2: Ellesmera**

 **Reviews are always welcome and if you have any ideas for the story please share! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun was almost setting and Eragon wandered aimlessly through the ruins of his former home. _How could this happen?_ said Saphira in a stricken voice. _The riders were the most powerful beings in all of Alagaësia! Who could have overthrown them without us knowing about it?_

Eragon wondered the same thing as Saphira. Who could have been so incredibly powerful to overthrow and kill all of these riders? _Maybe it was one of our own Saphira. Think about it. If anyone was as strong as all of us The Order would have known about it. The only logical explanation is that it was someone from within who didn't agree with The Order._

 _But who was strong enough to take on all of the riders including Vrael-Elda and kill them all?_

 _I don't know Saphira but if this someone is still alive we have to take him down_ Eragon said laying his hand on the pommel of his sword Brisingr, the sword he got from Rhunon the master blacksmith when he finished his training as a rider.

Eragon jumped on Saphira's saddle as she took off to go and see there master his old tower. When they arrived they saw part of the tower still standing but no sign of their master. Eragon quested with his mind for any sign of life that may be his master but there was none. He wandered through the ruins looking for some kind of clue when suddenly there was a bright white flash that blinded him. He already was on the defensive with his sword fully drawn out in just a split second, but when nothing happened he slowly relaxed and sheathed his sword away. _Eragon look!_ said Saphira in amazement. On the ground lay a letter with his name written on it in the elegant writing of his master Vrael. On the letter stood:

 _Eragon,_

 _If this letter reaches you it means the riders have fallen and I have died with them trying to protect the free people of Alagaësia. I am truly sorry._

 _Just after you left, there was a student, named Galbatorix, who lost his dragon because of his own stupidity. He requested from us we would give him another egg, but we declinded of course. Because of this he was furious. So furious he stole a egg from the storage and forced it to hatch and become his new dragon. The worst part was that he had help from other riders. Thirteen in total. After they had gathered enough strength from dark magic and long-forgotten energy-sources. They attacked the riders. They had unbelievable powers we couldn't match. We fought as hard as we could, but we lost._

 _As a last resort and because of the anger the other dragons had to the thirteen they performed a spell called Du Namar Aurboda. And with it they erased the names of the thirteen dragons, except for Shruikan the dragon of Galbatorix._

 _The only place still untouched by the touch of these rogue riders are the elven forest and Vroengard, but I think Vroengard will be lost as well. So my advice for you is to go as fast as possible to Ellesméra and seek help from the queen. She can also tell you in greater detail what has happened here._

 _My last piece of advice to you is to stay independent. I am sure there are people who want things from you when you return. But I need you to be as we were when the riders lived in their full glory. Be independent and help every race and everyone equally. No one gets special treatment. Because if that happens the riders truly are gone._

 _Eragon don't let yourself grief too much. Look to the future and seek justice for the people that have sacrificed their lives for a free Alagaësia._

 _Eragon I loved you like you were my own._

 _May peace live in your heart,_

 _Vrael and Umaroth._

Eragon bowed his head in sorrow and shame. He had not been here to fight together with his brothers and sisters, and he couldn't forgive himself. _It is not your fault, Little One_ murmured Saphira sadly. _We didn't know what has happened here. We didn't have any contact with them because we couldn't reach them. It is not your fault._

 _I should have known something was off,_ replied Eragon in a stricken voice. _I know it was because of the wards around Alalëa that we couldn't contact anyone in Alagaësia but I still feel like we should have done something._

 _We can set things right Eragon,_ Saphira said with new determination. _We will kill the man and his followers who has killed so many of our kin. We will destroy them and make Alagaësia a free land again._

 _We will Saphira._

Eragon stood and looked around him with indigo eyes that literally shone with his determination. He would follow his master's advice and restore Alagaësia to its former glory, including the riders. When he looked at the horizon he noticed it was getting late. _We should go Saphira. Who knows what kind of wards we have triggered just by coming here. It won't be long before someone comes to check._ While he said this he had already gracefully jumped on Saphira her back. _Let's head for the mainland now and rest there._

 _Yes Little One_ Said Saphira. She spanned her wings to their full extent and flapped once to get them airborne. Saphira was big for her age. When they had left one hundred years ago she had been bigger than most full-grown dragons but she had grown in the hundred years and now she was even bigger.

* * *

They made great time and flew as high as possible so they couldn't be seen from the city's they passed below. Saphira still had energy left and Eragon used his reserves to push Saphira for even greater distances.

They made great time and reached the edge of Du Weldenvarden around mid-night. They camped just on the edge of the forest so no one from the outside could see them and no one on the inside could be offended by the intrusion.

 _Goodnight Saphira,_

 _Goodnight Eragon._

* * *

When they woke up the next morning they started flying again as soon as they could. They both were born in Ellesméra and both were excited to be home again after such a long time. Eragon wondered what happened to Ellesméra and especially what happened to the people in it.

He hadn't seen Arya for a 100 years and when he was in training he hadn't seen her more than a couple of times in the 20 years he was in training. They had been thick as thieves when they had lived in Ellesméra. They always did everything together and always had each other's back. This had changed when he had been chosen to become a rider. It had been difficult for both of them to go their separate ways, but they were still friends. At least he thought so. A hundred years was a long time. Even for elves.

 _It will be fine Little One._ Replied Saphira to his pondering. _She will still see you as a friend. Such a bond is not easily broken._

 _I know Saphira but it has been a long time and we haven't had any contact._ Said Eragon. _Maybe she will be angry with me._

 _I don't think so_. Said Saphira. _But set these thoughts aside we have reached Ellesméra and I need to land because of the wards protecting the city._

 _Okay Saphira._ Replied Eragon. _Gilderien just contacted me and said he was happy that we returned and he grants us admittance to the city._

* * *

When he entered the city he felt something was different than a hundred years ago. The elves didn't seem as joyous as he thought they would be at the sight of a dragon and her rider. A hundred years ago the elves were overjoyed when a rider returned home safe. They would dance and hold party's and banquets. Now they looked happy too and a few even had tears to their eyes when they saw the rider but there was a sad tone to it all.

Whatever war had been here in the last hundred years had seemed to take its toll on the elves.

When Eragon reached the doors of the Tialdari hall he was stopped by the guards who stood to guard the hall. "what is your business here rider?" one of them said in a stern and even a bit angry voice. Normally elves wouldn't display their emotions so openly, but this one did.

Eragon, playing it on the safe side of things, replied. "I am here to report to the queen. I am back as you can see and need to speak to her as soon as possible."

The elven guard bristled and just made ready to reply when the other elven guard interrupted him and said "I'll see what I can do." He looked at the other guard sharply "and you stay here Vanir. And hold your emotions to yourself please."

"Yes sir" replied Vanir.

Eragon looked at the guard curiously. He had known Vanir from his youth and didn't remember him as the type that would become angry and show his emotions. _People change, Little One. We don't know what this war has done to the people of Alagaësia._ Said Saphira.

The other guard returned and said to Eragon in a much more pleasant tone "You can come in now. The queen and her council are waiting for you."

"Thank you" replied Eragon, and to Saphira he said. _You stay here, and if I need you I will call for you._

 _I know Little One_. Replied Saphira.

Eragon walked into the hall and was met with stern faces. Everyone, even the queen who had been like a second mother to him, looked at him with poor-concealed anger.

"Hello Eragon. You are late." Queen Islanzadi said in a cold and detached voice.

He swallowed.


	3. quick note

Hello Everyone,

I will not be uploading for a while because i am going on a 2 month vacation to the USA and i will not be taking my laptop.

Maybe i will try to write a chapter or 2 but dont wait for it. I havent abandoned the story or anything like that but i thought i would let you guys now.

byebye


End file.
